quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Atman
Atman (Nickname':' '''Atty) is a Vanaran monk of the elements, specifically water. Physical Appearance Atman is a fourteen year old, five foot tall monkey with very humanoid qualities aside from her ears and tail. She is small and athletic. At a first glance, she appears young, innocent and enthusiastic. Personality Atman is young, innocent, and enthusiastic (as her appearance might suggest). She is very trusting and willing to help anyone who she believes is fighting for a good cause but is subsequently very impressionable and her idea of what good is sways easily. She is not the most charismatic and tends to get herself into trouble by being overly eager which can be quite off-putting. Due to this people often overlook the fact that she is actually very wise and intelligent for her age. She prefers the path of non-violence, but when threatened she is a lethal and brutal fighter. It is rare to find yourself on the receiving end of one of Atman's attacks because she likes basically everyone, but also not recommended. History For as long as Atman can remember, she has been alone. She grew up a homeless orphan on the streets of Thetsu, a small, waterside village. Her parents presumably abandoned her when she was too young to remember it. She had no family nor friends to raise her, and the only reason she survived was by, in a very Oliver-like fashion, turning against the law and stealing for food. She lived a criminal life style for a long time until she was taken in by an ailing old monk. He taught her the ways of the force monk lifestyle in the short few months before he died. At this point she sought refuge in the Sunshine and Rainbows monastery, where she further developed her spirituality. At the monastery she lived a life that was equally impoverished as her life as a young thief, but it became a choice rather than a necessity. The one part of the monk lifestyle that she always struggled with was denouncing attachment and companionship. When a group of unknown mysterious strangers offered her something that vaguely resembled the attachment she had been longing for her whole life and never been exposed to, she eagerly set off to adventure with them and willingly destroyed her comfortably simple life for the sake of those whom she thought were her new friends. Between 792 and 794 PR, Atman entered a deep state of meditation to reflect on her new life. In 795 PR, Atman would return to Thetsu to investigate disappearances in her home town. It was there that she would fall under a spell of '''Sleep and be kidnapped by Tani-Wa, who had been looking for Atman to make her his new wife and queen. She would stay with Tani-Wa as a submissive queen for 1 year, long enough for Tani-Wa to teach her everything he knew about being one with water. Powers and Abilities Atman is an elemental bender, with particular strength when it comes to water. She also has incredible speed. Weapons 4 Water Satchels saved for a rainy (or not so rainy) day. Also a lot of random weapons that she has stolen acquired over the years including: a longbow, a short bow, 2 cross bows, a hand axe, and darts Also fists, because she is trained in martial arts. And a snake charming recorder. Somehow all these things fit on her person. She has an expandable pouch in her backpack apparently. Allies Amra Callum Pretty much everyone she meets tbh.Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop